Schism
by XXTheCakeIsALieXX
Summary: Courtney knows the pieces fit, because she watched them fall away. Contains LeShawna/Duncan, and suicide. Songfic to Tool's "Schism".


**Schism**

**Summary**: Courtney knows the pieces fit, because she watched them fall away. Contains LeShawna/Duncan, and suicide. Songfic to Tool's "Schism".

* * *

_I know the pieces fit,  
'Cause I watched them fall away.  
Mildewed and smoldering,  
Fundamental differing._

Courtney sat alone in her cell at the Ontario Sanatorium, tears streaming down her face. Pictures of her and Duncan together, many screenshots taken from Total Drama Island, were scattered around her on her bed and floor. As she sobbed, she wondered how this had happened.

_Pure intention juxtaposed,  
Will set two lovers' souls in motion.  
Disintegrating as it goes,  
Testing our communication_!

She thought back to Total Drama Island, when she and Duncan had first met. At first, she had a very low opinion of him; she saw him as another common thug, like the ones from her high school. Yet, at the same time... she was strangely attracted to him.

_The light that fueled our fire then,  
Has a burned a hole between us so.  
We cannot see to reach an end,  
Crippling our communication._

She spent a long time thinking about this. He was a punk, a jerk, a perv. He had piercings, dressed in skulls and chains, been in and out of Juvie... Nothing like an ideal man that she was _supposed_ to fall for. Yet, at the same time... She found herself thinking about him all the time.

_I know the pieces fit,  
'Cause I watched them tumble down.  
No fault, none to blame,  
It doesn't mean I don't desire... _

Over time, Courtney began to grow... Infatuated with Duncan. Though, she couldn't let it show, imagine what that would do to her reputation! So on the surface, she would act disgusted around Duncan. But after a while, her feelings began to show more and more, until that faithful episode where she let loose. She stole food, mouthed off to Chef (and Courtney had _never_ mouthed off to _any _authority figure before!), and most importantly, kissed Duncan. That moment when their lips met... It was perfect.

_To point the finger, blame the other,  
Watch the temple topple over.  
To bring the pieces back together,  
Rediscover communication!_

Unfortunately, things didn't go so well for Courtney after that. She was voted off that same episode (thanks to Harold, she later found out). And the one thing Courtney hated more then anything was losing. Maybe that was the reason why she went crazy during the Special Episode, when she competed for that briefcase filled with a million dollars. She couldn't understand why Duncan got upset with her; she was just trying to claim what was hers, since she was cheated out of the ten-thousand dollars.

You can imagine how she felt when she didn't win _that _either, and didn't earn a spot on Total Drama Action.

_The poetry,  
That comes from the squaring off between.  
And the circling is worth it,  
Finding beauty in the dissonance!_

While she and her lawyer tried to get her a spot on TDA, she watched each episode, keeping a close eye on Duncan. She was furious with how close he and Gwen were getting, and cheered when the goth girl got the boot. But that didn't stop her from confronting her when she arrived at Playa Des Losers Two. What worried her was that she had said that Duncan wasn't interested in Gwen, and not interested in _her _anymore either **(1)**. This concerned the CIT a great deal, and she pressured her lawyer to work faster at getting her on the show.

_There was a time that the pieces fit,  
But I watched them fall away.  
Mildewed and smoldering,  
Strangled by our coveting._

Finally, she was able to sue Total Drama for wrongful dismissal. And she won. Chris decided to add her during the bank robbery episode, as a cashier. When Courtney revealed herself, she was shocked by Duncan's freaked out reaction. When she tried to get close to him later, he kept making excuses that he had to be somewhere.

_I've done the math enough to know,  
The dangers of our second guessing.  
Doomed to crumble unless we grow,  
And strengthen our communication!_

That night, Duncan took her aside and broke the news to her; he was into LeShawna now, and had that it would be best if they went their separate ways. Courtney couldn't believe it! He was _leaving her _for LeShawna?! The loudmouth, fatass ghetto punk with no future?! This was unacceptable! As I said before, Courtney hated losing more then anything. So when she found out she was losing Duncan to LeShawna... It wasn't pretty.

_Cold silence has  
A tendency to  
Atrophy any  
Sense of compassion..._

Courtney went berserk. She attacked Duncan, biting and kicking, screaming that she wasn't going to lose her boyfriend to _anyone_, especially LeShawna. Things got really bad when she grabbed his pocket knife and stabbed him in the gut. If Chris hadn't heard the commotion and called security, she probably would have killed him.

Courtney was hauled off by the cops, and Duncan was rushed to the hospital. While recovering, he confessed to LeShawna, and they hooked up. A real Halmark moment.

_Between supposed brothers,  
Between supposed lovers._

Things didn't go so well for Courtney. Her lawyers managed to keep her locked up in prison, and got her into a mental institution. While locked up in the looney bin, Courtney fell into depression. She had lost everything; her family, her reputation, her life, and Duncan... All because of her greed, because of her hatred of losing. It tore Courtney apart, and in the end... It was all too much.

_I know the pieces fit...  
I know the pieces fit...  
I know the pieces fit...  
I know the pieces fit..._

As Dan the janitor was making his nightly rounds at the Ontario Sanatorium, he stopped when he passed by a certain room. He peered through the window, and recoiled at the sight. He sighed, then picked up his walkie-talkie. "Hey Frank, get down here," he said into it, frowning. "We got another one."

Inside was Courtney, hanging from a ceiling light, her shirt wrapped around her neck.

_I know the pieces fit...  
I know the pieces fit...  
I know the pieces fit...  
I know the pieces fit..._

**End**

**

* * *

(1)** A little reference to Winter-Rae's fic, "I'm On Your Side". Check it out, it's a good read.

Wow... This one ended in suicide. (shrugs) Eh, at least it was Courtney.

Laters!

-XXTheCakeIsALieXX


End file.
